Songs of the Rebellious Teenager
by Virgin America
Summary: In Amegakure, they had long since given up hope. The ninjas that are supposed to help them have turned against them. They live in poverty and unemployment. They're sick of ninjas. They're ready to revolt.
1. Prelude to Rebellion

Konohagakure and the other shinobi villages knew nothing of resistance. That is often the case with people who are content with their daily routine, they pay no heed to the cries of others that are below them and others that don't affect them.

It all started in a man's thoughts. It didn't start with the action of a resister being pushed down or a ninja being bad. No, it started in a man's thoughts. The man was a ninja deemed crazy and locked up. He had nothing else to do but stare at the wall and think.

He thought about the mangled bodies he saw in the 4th shinobi war, he thought about the men preaching for peace. How they were fighting a man who had wanted peace. It was cruel and unjust in his eyes and late at night he'd thrash around with dreams of the mangled bodies and torn flesh. How were they to have peace when ninjas ran about with their godly powers? Their hands tainted with the blood of many. It sickened him, made him throw up on the padded floors of his cell. They preached about peace and their were to hurt people and kill people. His dreams were tainted with the wails of the people he had killed and his nights with his own screaming. Where was the justice?

This thought caught on like an infectious disease. Boys would find themselves questioning the ninjas that protected them. Girls would take the long way to avoid walking by the Ninja Acadamy. It started with the young. It always starts with the young. Soon, you'd see the words painted in graffiti on walls. Things like 'fuck ninjas' and 'murderers'.

Teens in Amegakure spat at ninjas as they walked down the streets. Musicians started songs of resistance and rebellion, it started becoming etched in the subconscious of the human mind. Some say, Amegakure was where it really started. Where people started to question the men who protected them.

I want you to know, that it started in the mind of a man deemed insane.

It started in the mind of Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Synesthesia

The rain had barely even started before I was pushed and pulled by a number of rushing ninjas as they came out of their houses and roared to their destinations, setting me at the center of their death trap as I attempted to go to my job. I felt myself sigh more and more as the men and women shoved my shoulders and knocked me over. Their tired and muffled voices forming dull colors around the outer edges of my vision.

I could've used a clone to help lift me on their shoulders and carry me to the café but I didn't want to be marked as one of them. I didn't want to listen to people howl about injustice and greed. It was a favorite pastime of non-ninjas, people who knew nothing of the things they had to face daily to have their godly powers. Ignorance.

I moved quietly throughout the crowd to the other side of the streets, my shoulder scratched from one of the ninja's kunai. It was annoying and it was 3 a.m. in the morning. I don't care if the angel herself called you down, you don't whip out your kunai while roaming the streets.

That was the painful existence we call my life.

I pushed open the dingy and worn out door of the café, the screeching sound coloring my vision with a dull, puke green. Or maybe, it was just the fumes in the café that caused my vision to turn green and to send me coughing.

"AYAME-CHAN! AYAME, WE NEED YOU!" My boss's, Tenshi, voice arrived before his tiny figure did. The purple color slithering out of his mouth, like a snake out of a barrel. He waved his arms frantically. "The kids won't stop smoking."

My boss was a shrimp of a man and I say this with as much politeness as I could muster. He was short and scrawny, the only real protection he could comfort himself with was the fact that he had a bat. A wooden bat that could crack a head open with one hit, but on occasion, some people's heads wouldn't crack. That was where I was called in. Let me tell you, this happened about 5 times per week. "Who is it this time?" I questioned through gritted teeth.

If it weren't for these people I could be at home with my feet kicked up and a plate of dangos on my lap. But I was here instead, with damp hair and a nightie shirt that hung a little too low.

Of course, there was nothing too see so I had nothing to worry about.

"Yuhiko and Jagger," His squeaky voice sent a disgusting green to float out of his mouth like bad breath.

I didn't respond. I stalked to the back of the café and propped my hand onto my hip, eyes staring the two boys down in what I hope was intimidation.

They were badass, had been since they first came here. They treated no one with respect and expected respect in return. Individually, they were nothing: just dark shadows lingering on the outskirts of your vision, but together, they were rebels. Revolutionists. And the funny thing was, one of them was deaf. It's just you'd never expect a deaf person to be so uncertified badass.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spoke fast, knowing that the words flowing out of my mouth were incomprehensive to Yuhiko. I did it on purpose.

"Smoking, obviously. " Jagger smirked and took another puff off his cigarette. "Dunce."

I could feel my anger rising. I really couldn't take this at 3 in the fucking morning. I was dealing with loss of sleep and they had the nerve to call me names. I had half the nerve to start fist pumping their faces in and spewing deaf jokes at Yuhiko.

"Obviously, but who do you think you are doing it in my café?" I pointed toward the sign in the front. "Can you read?"

Yuhiko scrunched his dark eyebrows together, creating a crease in his forehead. He lifted his hands slighty as if he was going to retort and then crashed his hands back down. He decided on settling for something classic. He simply raised one finger, a hand geasture that everyone knew.

_Fuck you._

"I'm deaf that does not mean I am illiterate." His words came out slowly with deliberate silences between every word. The colors that followed his voice were dull greens and browns, short stabs of colors after each and every word. His face contorted into a smirk.

"I didn't say that!" I let out a loose breath. "I meant, get the hell out of here. Or do I have to spell that out for you?"

He didn't say or sign anything and for a minute I could have sworn he would've hurt me. He would've wrung his bony fingers around my neck and choked me until I turned blue in the face. I wouldn't put it past him, he had no limits.

The boy slowly took a drag of his cigarette, his lips forming a perfect 'O' as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Bitch."

And he dropped the cigarette bud onto the ground, just before him and his friend walked off.


	3. Judgement Day

"Pein is dead. God can't die. He's God."

Yuri threw the magazine down on the table with an irritated gasp before settling her gaze on me. "I mean, honestly if I'm going to pay 1000 yen for this piece of crap at least have it be truthful."

She read magazines. She didn't enjoy them, though. On a controversial belief, Yuri only read them to insult them. She'd become irritated by the religious articles, sigh about the gossip, and laugh about the weather (always cloudy with a chance of rain). She never expected me to respond to her angry comments and hysterical laughter and I never did. It was just how our friendship worked.

"Why can't people just realize Pein and the angel are gone? You'd think after three years they'd grasp this with their tiny little brains but no." She threw up her hands in mock of a religious leader. "_Pein is pain. He is treating us true pain by giving us this anarchy and we must_-"She growled." –To hell with that! They're so lucky I'm poor or I'd hightail it out of this hellhole."

There was a slight beat before she jumped back up.

"And Naruto! Don't even get me started on that..." She trailed off in a colorful choice of slang and profanities, words I never knew existed. When she was finished her face was red. "I can't believe he let Sasuke live. I know it's old but it's been 3 years and that bastard is still sitting in that shell. He could be plotting the demise of the world but no-"

The doorbell rang, halting Yuri's rant on all things wrong with the world. She sighed haughtily and arose from her place on the couch.

And I just sat there.

It was the way of things. Every morning I'd go over Yuri's house and listen to her complain about everything: boys, weather, news, Konoha, etc. I'd sit there in stoic silence until she kicked me out because some boy wanted to fuck.

She came back into the room and propped a hand on her hip. "Could you…?"

"I'm leaving. Don't worry."

I moved quickly out of her house and down the street so that I wouldn't have to hear the sounds of Yuri's screams. That was how her sex-time started. It always started with screams. She once told me that's how she releases her hatred. She releases it through sex. Which is slightly understandable, Amegakure citizens are naturally filled with hatred. It's been that way since the second shinobi war. In school, they practically burn that hatred into your skull. From the moment of childhood, you hold this hatred, a burden on your heart.

That's why people here look so sad all the time. They're stuck with this hatred. This deep loathing of war, of crime, of our way of life, and to take away the pain, we become addicted to things. There are those who use drugs, those who use, and those who use music.

When you walk down the streets of Amegakure, it's everywhere. Prostitutes touching themselves and making lewd comments as you walk by, teenagers smoking blunts on corners, and music surrounding the air in loud, bright colors. That is how Amegakure looks at 5 a.m. It is the time of day when it's dark enough to do naughty things but light enough to know if there is a creepy man in the alleyway. This is the time where you really see Amegakure in its rawest form. Honestly, I hadn't even taken a step onto the front porch before a muscular arm blocked my path. I looked up and there stood a raunchy looking man, looking down at me and smiling.

"I think you owe my friend an apology, Miss." His breath made me scrunch my nose in disgust but he didn't notice. He continued speaking and moved his arm slightly so that I could see a certain deaf boy behind him, smirking triumphantly. "You see, he doesn't like to be made fun of for his-"He glanced back at Yuhiko."- disability and I don't think it was very nice of you to hurt him in such a way."

He moved and his forehead flashed, baring the hitai aki that the ninjas wore. He was threatening me; there was no doubt about it. But that wasn't the sad part; the sad part was that Yuhiko thought that I was really scared by his henchman.

Um, no.

"I think you should tell your friend to shove a stick up his ass." I leveled my eyes up with the man and ducked under his arm. I pushed my key into the lock and opened the door just a bit before turning around. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have business to attend to."

What had I expected? I don't know, maybe to have them bow down at my awesomeness. For me and Yuhiko to run into the sunrise, proclaiming our love for each other (this is the part where I gag). Maybe, even have the big hulky guy as our best man.

Yuhiko took a step forward and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. His face inches from mind and a smirk caressing his slight lips. I was prepared for him to proclaim his love for me and then, be brutally, rejected or to have us fuck senselessly like Yuri and her countless boy toys.

"I'd rather shove my stick up yours."

There was a slight beat before there was a scream. A piercing scream that sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps up the length of my neck.

That scream saved Yuhiko from a punch to the face.

We all turned in the direction of the sound to see several men running down the streets from the West End. Their faces matted with blood, their mouth's stretched wide in what looked like a black hole in the middle of their face, and a disgusting red slithering out of their mouths. They screamed over and over, their voices taking on the same note. The same pattern of voice.

It took me several moments to realize what they had been saying.

Several fucking moments that should have been spent running.


End file.
